


can't let you go (now that I got it)

by Hugrabug_CtrlF



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apolline is the vampire, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Joanne is the monster hunter, Married Characters, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Slice of Life, Vampire Original Character, but like also if they wanted to they could, but like no sex actually happens in the fic, but these aren't really relevant to the story, just two lesbians enjoying their morning, mainly they just kiss and gaze longingly at each other, monster hunter original character, retired monster hunter oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugrabug_CtrlF/pseuds/Hugrabug_CtrlF
Summary: “Come to bed,” Joanne whispers into Apolline’s hair, maneuvering the slender woman close to her body. “Cuddle with me.”Apolline doesn't get back home until the early morning. She hopes there's enough time for her to get an hour or two with Joanne before the day starts.Just two married lesbians spending a quiet morning in bed together.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	can't let you go (now that I got it)

**Author's Note:**

> title from electric love by BØRNS
> 
> another little piece I've written for two original characters I created earlier this year, there's a bigger story planned for them, but I really enjoy writing these slice of life pieces for them that occur after the main story ends

As the soft morning light started to shine through the dark into their bedroom, Apolline slowly reached out a hand to gently brush away a few strands of hair that had fallen onto Joanne’s sleeping face. She pauses her movement for just a moment to take in the way the light glimmered against Joanne’s face. She still can’t believe sometimes that this is her life; how she could have ended up with someone so good and so noble like Joanne.

She knows she should take her hand away from Joanne’s face and climb into bed, but if she moves, the moment will be broken and that pure happy feeling will be brushed away in the constant rush of time. Lost in her thoughts, Apolline starts to run her fingers from Joanne’s hairline to down her face, tracing the features she’s had committed to her memory for centuries.

“What are you doing??” A smooth low voice startles Apolline and breaks the moment that was holding her captive.

Joanne, voice muffled by pillows and sleepiness, moves her head a bit to lean in closer to Apolline’s hand. She then reaches out an arm and grabs Apolline by the waist, pulling her down onto the bed they share.

“Come to bed,” Joanne whispers into Apolline’s hair, maneuvering the slender woman close to her body. “Cuddle with me.”

“Cuddle with you?... Anytime” Apolline wriggles her body against Joanne’s, trying to find a comfortable position while Joanne starts to wrestle with their duvet so they can both be under the blankets.

As Joanne finishes fighting with the blankets, she wraps a strong, well defined arm around Apolline’s body, holding her close. As her arm drapes across Apolline’s chest, Joanne tenderly palms Apolline’s breast.

“Mmmm, you’re not wearing a bra.”

“I’m wearing pajamas and going to sleep you dumbass, of course I’m not wearing a bra” Apolline leans her head back to press it against Joanne’s chest. “Doesn’t feel like you’re wearing a bra either.”

Both women pause for a moment before Apolline quickly tries to turn around to face Joanne and Joanne frantically tries to help her. They stare at each other for a moment, taking in each other’s features. Apolline is entranced by Joanne’s soft pink lips as they start to move. Joanne says something, but Apolline can’t hear what she’s saying.

“What?” Apolline says, god she could just watch Joanne’s lips for forever. If there was a heaven, it would be this.

“I said, did you have a nice night?”

It takes a second for Apolline to process this.

“Yeah, I did, although it would have been better if you could have been there.”

They look at each other for another moment.

“I love your lips,” Apolline blurts out.

Joanne starts to smile, a bright grin stretching across her face.

“Oh do you???”

Apolline nods, “yeah, I do,” she brings her hand up once again to Joanne’s face to gently trace her lips.

Joanne presses forward into the movement, using it to move her face closer to Apolline’s as well. “Prove it”

Apolline quickly removes her hand and moves her head forwards to press her lips against Joanne’s.

As their lips brush up against each other, a sigh escapes from between them.

As the dust motes in the morning light twinkled, the two lovers held on to each other for as long as they could. 

**Author's Note:**

> also, I do have spotify playlists for these two characters if you want to listen  
> apolline:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4XCImHeFNAJ4KM41G4S6hh?si=kCA6Me2-SUuqgtPfXS3RLg
> 
> joanne:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0WNfJFciL8MBPmnDpAPzy5?si=hYWHDoD1QTaTqHtImv_wxg


End file.
